Kitten Hatchling
by Shadzninja
Summary: (Originally by Mew2fem) Leo leaves from the lair mentally hurt and is hit by a dart and shrunken into a new mutation. Leo is mentally hurt more then ever and Raph doesn't help with losing his temper. Can Raph restore Leo's broken heart? How low can the Hamato family go before Leo runs from them forever? How can a sweet innocence be so tormenting... (Raph/Leo, AU)


**This is not my work, original fan fiction is from Mewfem and the link is on my profile!  
>Transformation of turtles in this fan fiction and blood and language, if anything else is not right please PM me.<br>Thank You~**

Kitten Hatchling

One Moonless night, a long blue masked turtle was out patrolling the city of New York. He sat on the edge of a nearby roof top. His blue bandanna tails floating in the air by the gentle wind.

Raphael was pulling his strings and he needed air. Raphael really wasn't the only one doing it either. Donatello seemed to be ignoring him slightly more as days go by and his slightly hot forehead was proof. Mikey was fixing enough food for everyone but Leo refuses to eat and Mike sees that, and didn't bother to force feed him like Splinter would if he was getting weak on starvation.

He coughed softly and pulled his legs to his chest, unable to take the cold air much longer. He felt the concrete under his toes hurt his delicate toes as they squeeze and release, over and over. He hurt his legs by squeezing his arms around them tightly, ouch.

Karai was after them, still. The banishment of their enemy the Shredder, she started to come after them more, mostly Leo.

As the night got colder, he shook. Leo may be the _blue _clad ninja of the family, but his fingers and toes were truly blue. He could see the Foot's tower in the distance…

Black hit the side of his eyes and he turned his head to see the Foot. Most had chains much like the PD's and others had sword. Karai was standing in the back of all the ninjas, in her Shredder wannabe costume.

"Ninjas…" Karai withdrew her Ninjato blade, "Attack the blue demon!"

Leo arose from his fetal position and withdrew his katana in one move. As a chain was swung at his head, he lifted his swords and the chain wrapped around his left blade. Pulling forward, the ninja came into his space and he punched the ninja into a group of other ninjas. Karai halted all her ninjas just as she seemed to remember something.

"Why halt your ninja after you order to kill me?" Leo called.

"Not kill… distract, simply," Karai smirked as ninjas filled the edges of the other buildings surrounding the building they are on.

"Leo!" A rough voice called as everything happened.

As Leo got a glimpse of emerald green a few rooftops away, a simple dart hit his arm. As he pulled it out, another two toke its place. He pulled those out and looked at them; two had a black ink substance as the other one was blue and watery. As he looked up, he saw a ninja with a ray gun pointed straight at him and the ninja could be seen smiling, even though his mask.

All he saw was a blast of white…

When the white disappeared, his vision was blurry but everything was a lot bigger. His knees gave way as he fell to his side and let everything sway for him.

The ninja with the gun was taller than him now and picked him up by his belt. He tried to swing his arms at the hand but it was out of his reach. He felt defenseless as he hated it, he sneezed.

The ninja pulled him up further and threw him at something warm and hard, making it loss it's balance. The thing he was thrown at fell to one knee and when he opened his blurry eyes, he saw a lot of yellow. Opening his eyes further a bunch of green came to vision with a red strip as well.

"Leo?" the same rough voice who yelled his name earlier said again.

_So familiar…_

The person, or turtle, holding him got up and he sneezed again. The wind wasn't so cold now and he still curled into the figure even more to get away from the remaining cold. He scrapped his head on the hard plastron he was pushed and held against, not exactly hurting himself. He hated the cold, he always got sick…

As the figure, turtle, started running rooftops the cold got a little worse as they ran into the direction of the wind. When he looked past the green arm, he saw no ninja, just him and one of his brothers. He let the ninja idea slip from his mind as he focused on keeping warm.

The turtle holding him was splashing through puddles on the way to their lair, making it slightly colder to his skin…

He felt tired and heavy but he refused at sleep at a time like this…

The brother holding him stopped and dropped to one knee once more and set him on the ground. His brother was prepared and pulled a small blanket from his backpack, which he never knew was on…

"It's ok, Leo… Don wouldn't let me leave without proper instruments…" His brother, which definitely wasn't Donatello, told him.

He was wrapped up easily as he was picked up again…

_It was so warm…_

He curled into the warmth of the small blanket and he felt like purring, being as weird as it sounded, he resisted it. He slid into his brother with the blanket, sharing some warmth with him. He tried to keep his brother warm even if he was freezing to…

"Leo, stop… You're colder than I am and you need it more… stop trying to give yourself up for me…" His brother's rough voice cut in, holding him further from his body.

He whined to be against his brothers' broad chest as they make their way home, but Raphael denied him that luxury. He only felt the warmth of the blanket and his bros hands holding him…

They stopped and Leo felt liked they were falling, when Leo saw the concrete of the streets, he knew they were half way home. As he was put down, he could see his brother well now…

"R-Raphael?" He shivered.

"No," He said sarcastically, "I'm Michelangelo with a smaller ego…"

As he coughed a little Raph was seen frown as he shut up and pulled the manhole cover out of the way and scooped Leo up as he slid inside the sewers dim tunnels. He let Raphael set him down and shut the sewer man hole.

As he waited, he saw a black tail curl around the front part of the blanket and he softly gasped as it twitched. He stopped and stared, mesmerized as the tail keep flicking around the murky and dirty sewer walkways. He felt like he needed to reach for it…

He looked up as Raph chuckled and picked him up as he sneezed again. Now he wasn't as disoriented and he could see and hear better and his sneezed were small and… adorable?

"I know what you're thinking, and yes, they are truly adorable…" Raph whispered with a smirk/grin.

He felt his cheeks heat up as it got warmer in the air. He pulled his hand free from the blanket and looked at it. His hand was black and furry but still turtle like, just with claws.

He swung at Raph's face and cut his cheek with three claw marks and was dropped. He landed on his back and wiggled in his covers, undoing them. As he lifted himself up, he was on all fours. But not really caring about that, he ran for the lair and away from the cursing Raphael. It wasn't too far anyway…

"Kitten Leonardo!" Raphael called from a few subways down.

As Leo stopped he looked at his arms, furry and black with claws, and his new tail, black and long, and his new height, smaller than your average knee level. He was a cat and he wasn't taking it well…

"I'm a cat!" Raphael heard Leo's softer voice yell a few subways ahead of him.

He kept running as his amber eyes scan the area for green, blue, black, or brown with golden speckles. As he looked closely, he could see a little shell sitting facing away in a walkway over top a subway. As a train's lights went by, he could see the little figure of a turtle with cat ears hanging low and a tail wrapped around itself show up. He growled as he came closer and held at the blue bandana tails of the cat turtle and pulled them roughly. As the little tiny mutant whimpered he saw his leg was slightly sprained and his beak/nose was red…

_Probably a fever…_

As his anger still bubbled he picked the turtle kitten up by its belt and jerked it off the ground with force. As the kitten whimpered, he ignored the whimpers, and strolls for home. As he continued he felt something wet, looking down, he saw Leo's eyes puffy and red with tears spilling out onto his plastrons side.

"Leo…" his anger deflated, "… Stop…"

Leo hiccupped and toke deep breaths as it seemed to make him calm slightly more.

"I-I can't…" Leo hiccupped, "I-I ne-never felt so hated…"

As that left his mouth, Raph's eyes snapped open with terror.

Raph stopped and put Leo into a hug, a real hug as Leo cried his little heart out on his plastron in his stronger grip. Leo was right; he was hated when Raph thought of it. Don wasn't taking good care of Leo's health, Mike was letting Leo starve himself, Master Splinter was pushing him to his limits, and he was giving Leo a hard time and making him hate himself as he goes. He hugged Leo closely and kissed Leo's forehead as Leo finished crying and just shook in his arms. Raph held Leo in his arms like a child and let Leo wrap his little paws around his neck as they made their way into the lairs doors.

"I don't hate you…" Raph whispered to his new cat turtle brother who shook in his arms.

Raph walked into the warmth of the lair and Leo stopped sneezing and shaking, but before Leo's breath became rhythmic, he said…

"I thought you did…"

And Leo fell asleep in his arms…

**TBC…**

**Poor Leo…**

**This fan fiction was original owned by Mew2fem and she has all credit to the ideas used, I only made a different version of it…**


End file.
